


here we are (all alone in this room)

by shuantics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (mentioned) Spanking, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Jisoo, idolverse, it has nothing to do with the story i was just listening to it as i wrote this, maybe i'll write that one day, remember when jihoon danced to that like right in front of jisoo, shua couldnt keep his eyes off him... i think about that a lot, title taken from 'take you down' by chris brown, top!Jihoon, uhh don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Jisoo has never seen anything as beautiful as Lee Jihoon between his legs.





	here we are (all alone in this room)

Jisoo has never seen anything as beautiful as Lee Jihoon between his legs.

Real talk: is there even anything in existence as beautiful as a pretty, snarky, silver-tongued boy brought to his knees in a need to please? No, there isn’t, Jisoo’s sure of it. Not with those eyes - God, no. No amount of gorgeous views or attractive art could match the way Jihoon’s cute, catty eyes look up at him, flooded with a sinful mix of indulgent innocence and sultry stature as he takes the whole of Jisoo’s length into his mouth.

Jisoo moans, but not from the sight alone. The warmth of Jihoon’s maw, the wet of his jaw, slackened to hide as much of Jisoo’s cock as he could, sends heated waves deep into the latter’s core. He bites his lip; swallows down his moans as Jihoon swallows around his member, tongue tracing up the veins while his head bobs and bobs. He wants him to know, he feels the need to award Jihoon with sounds and words of praise and appreciation of how good it feels. If there’s anything that turns Jisoo on more than Lee Jihoon between his legs, it’s Lee Jihoon between his legs aware of how much Jisoo loves him.

And, yeah, you can call him whipped, but Jisoo’s past the point of giving a fuck (though, probably less vulgarly worded by him). Nothing compares to knowing that Jihoon knows he’s loved and admired. Be it gasping and whining it as he fucks Jisoo roughly, or moaning and sighing it as he uses his God awful tongue to make Jisoo feel some God awful things - if Jisoo has a chance to tell him he’s madly fucking in love with Jihoon and everything he does, he’ll take it.

But, alas, he can’t. The pair has already suffered abrasion and teasing from their less-than-capable members after nights of quiet-but-clearly-not-quiet-enough sessions and knowing how flustered and uncharacteristically shy an exposed latter can become, Jisoo would rather not let the _incredibly_ thin walls of the hotel room leak their secrets.

So he settles instead for the good ol’ fashioned alternative: a bunch of hushed grunts and hair pulling. (Jisoo once thought, after sex wherein long scratches and red bite marks were left, that there would be a line Jihoon would be unwilling to cross when it comes to the extent of his kinks, but on the contrary, he has discovered that, with Lee Jihoon, the more pain the better.)

Lacing his fingers into Jihoon’s pre-tousled locks, Jisoo tugs at the strands of his fresh blond hair, fingers massaging his scalp; translated into: ‘The way you’re scraping your teeth along the sensitive skin of my cock is absolutely fucking great and you should totally do it more.’

He hums, a deep, low sound that ends in the parting if his lips, licking them sweetly as he savors the sight below him. Jihoon makes eye contact, breaking it momentarily as a pink flush dusts his cheeks. Jisoo should be the one blushing; Jihoon makes these lewd sounds, slurping and panting around Jisoo’s length - it’s so fucking vulgar, even the Devil would get sheepish.

Jihoon opens his mouth wider, letting the cock lie heavy on his tongue and slip out. He’s almost salivating as he holds it at the base, leaving a long lick up the underside as he says, “Does it feel good? Me sucking your cock, hyung, does it make you feel good?”

Fuck yes, it does. Jisoo almost comes and nods his head while a whimper echoes around his throat.

Maybe in the majority of other scenarios, since he’s the established bottom here, Jihoon would have Jisoo between his legs, making Jisoo work for being fucked later (which Jisoo is hoping will be what happens), but it must be tiring being so dom all the time, right? It’s not often Jihoon will buckle and get dirty for Jisoo, but when he does, it's a fucking Godsend that’s executed perfectly and makes Jisoo hard in .02 seconds. Like, fuck stereotypes, right? Jihoon can get on his knees and let Jisoo call him baby boy and still fuck Jisoo into next Tuesday if he wants.

“You’re gonna tell me when you want to come, right hyung?” he adds, pressing his lips to the tip of Jisoo’s crown.

Again, Jisoo nods, pulling a bit on Jihoon’s hair in a way to ask him: ‘Can you hurry up and get your mouth back on my cock, please, thank you.’

With a satisfied grunt and his lips curling into a smile, Jihoon complies and re-immerses Jisoo in his mouth, sighing and moaning around it as Jisoo’s head drops back onto the bed.

Jihoon’s not gonna let him come, and he knows it. He’ll bring him right to the edge, shove him to the very end of his sexually driven seat then yank him back to sudden, somewhat-unwanted safety. That’ll happen again and again until Jihoon’s satisfied he’s played with Jisoo enough to keep him putty in his hands, and for some reason, Jisoo never finds it in him to tell him to stop. Maybe it’s because he likes being played like a fucking drum, or maybe it’s because Jihoon fucking him is totally worth it. Either way, what he needs is delivered, and what he wants is Jihoon.

“ _Oh_ ー” Jisoo slaps a hand over his mouth. Jihoon chuckles around his length, pulling all the way off from the tip that pressed the back oh his throat. “Jihoon,” he whispers, “do that again.”

“Since when did you give orders out?” Jihoon replies. He takes Jisoo by the base again, looking the elder dead in the eyes as his tongue rolls out, using his grip to smack the member against his cheek and his tongue frigidly, his pre-come staining Jihoon’s red cheeks.

Jisoo groans, his face on fire from the absolutely immoral picture below him. It’s something straight from a porn; a wet dream so real Jisoo had to shower to cool himself down. Side thought: Jihoon would make a great porn star. If there ever comes a day where the idol life fails him, Jisoo will be sure to recommend the erotic genre to him.

He covers his eyes; it’s too much. Even the images splaying in his brain make him feel the rising heat in his body. Jihoon licks him a few more times, tongue taking up the sourness of his pre-come with little regard. He tries to control his breath, biting his lip as he desperately bucks his hips for more.

Holding them down, Jihoon asks, “Close?” and smiles as Jisoo helplessly whimpers in reply.

He could’ve lied. Lied and made Jihoon suck him longer, ultimately ending in his release, but he’s certain that would not end well for him, or the potentially bruised skin of his ass (remember the pain thing? Spanking’s included).

Jihoon’s moving Jisoo’s hands from his face, body lying comfortably over his as he presses his swollen lips to Jisoo’s. The bulge in his jeans rubs against the bare skin of Jisoo’s and he moves his hips intentionally to pull a louder moan from him. Simultaneously, he shushes him, resting his palms flat against the bed to hover over Jisoo as he takes the elder’s bottom lip between his teeth. Like a fucking puppet master, he has Jisoo by the strings, playing him however the fuck he pleases.

“Jihoon…” Jisoo says again, hands fumbling until they find refuge on Jihoon’s hips.

“You’ve been saying that a lot, baby boy,” Jihoon replies, his face so close Jisoo can feel the ghost of his breath against his wet lips. “Did you forget how to speak?”

He’s trying to tease, and, granted, dirty talk has not always been a strong point of Jihoon’s, but Jisoo smiles, endearment clouding his brain as he hooks both arms around Jihoon’s shoulders, hulking him down to kiss him hard.

Jihoon’s hips don’t stop. His body’s pressed against Jisoo’s while he continues to grind their crotches together, stimulation neat as Jisoo moans again into Jihoon’s mouth. It stings, but in the best kind of way - the rough material of Jihoon’s jeans against his still hard cock - it sends shivers up Jisoo’s spine, and he wants more and more. He bucks his hips up, groaning as they collide with Jihoon’s rowdily.

“Jihoon,” he whimpers, “Jihoon, I want you to fuckー”

Jihoon silences Jisoo with his mouth as three loud knocks echo around the hotel room. Instantly Jisoo’s heart sinks to stomach as Seungcheol’s bold voice sounds, “We’re leaving for food in five minutes.”

Jihoon’s face is etched with anger for a few seconds before his frown settles into a sly smile. “Coming,” he calls as Jisoo raises a curious eyebrow. Jihoon adds, “But you won’t be,” kissing Jisoo’s lips quickly.

“No,” Jisoo groans as Jihoon moves, sitting back onto his hips and slips off the bed. “Don’t you dare…” Being teased and edged for an hour, Jisoo could handle, but a whole evening spent hanging off the edge until confined back in the safety walls of the hotel room is a whole other story.

**Author's Note:**

> here, have some bad 2ji pwp with an even worse ending,, i was gonna add actual sex but... got a bit lazy... sorry
> 
> anywho lemme know what you think, feedback and criticism is much appreciated <3 <3


End file.
